Bob Carter
Bob Carter is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Ouma Yamisaka (ep1) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Goldie, Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Donny, Nile (ep7) *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Dinoy (ep1), McGregor (ep28), Narrator, Quevas (ep5), Yasha Ape *Black Cat (2006) - Lib Tyrant (ep1) *Blassreiter (2009) - Wolf Göring *Burst Angel (2005) - Sam (ep14), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Old Man (ep5), Policeman A (ep3) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2009) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Kowaku *D.Gray-man (2009) - Akuma Clock, Buzz, Husband *Darker than Black (2008) - Luco *Desert Punk (2006) - Ojima *Dragon Ball GT (????) - Syn Shenron, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Otokuski, Zaacro *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Ricardo *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Cray, Sig Curtis *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Sig Curtis, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Nabu Brothers *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Guard B (ep21), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Salles (ep10) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Masahi (ep6), Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Masashi Suzuki *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Chiaki Yuma/Thor, Gonzui Kumatori *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Commander (ep12), Isaac Rosenfelt (ep7), Maitre D (ep5), Pilot (ep6), Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Jack Smith *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Maccheroni (ep2), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Davi Nativa (ep8) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Bob *One Piece (2011-2013) - Dorry (ep270), Gedatsu (ep292), Marine Announcer (ep276), Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Leader (ep8) *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Gorobei Katayama *School Rumble (2007) - Mover (ep14), Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2010) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Unryusai Kanaoka *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Frank (ep56), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - The Will of Nakatsukasa *Speed Grapher (2006) - Makabe *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Boss (ep4), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Baibals, Bouncer (ep11), Demon (ep8) *Witchblade (2008) - Oda *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2003) - Ao Renja (ep51), Kong (ep50), Rinbai, Rugby (ep33), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Sig Curtis 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Gondoh *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom (2003) - Gensei 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Helicopter Pilot *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Bojack *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Doll *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Sig Curtis *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Cuba *King of Thorn (2012) - Ron Portman *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Sem *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Agent 1, Man 2, SWORD Member 1 'OVA - Dubbing' *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Sam *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Sig Curtis (ep3) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Sig Curtis (ep4) *Murder Princess (2009) - Narrator 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Cuba Video Games 'Video Games' *Halo Wars (2009) - Brute Chopper Unit *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Baraka, Shao Kahn *Smite (2012) - Odin *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Boar Man, Rabbit Gang *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Bojack *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Bear Bandit, Drum *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Bojack *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Bojack, Syn Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Bojack *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Cray *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji, Blueno, Island Monster *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Balrog *Street Fighter V (2016) - Balrog, System Voice (Shadaloo), Warrior *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Balrog *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Balrog Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2018. Category:American Voice Actors